Shamballa (alternate ending)
by DfangOO
Summary: My take on how I would have liked Conqueror of Shamballa to have ended.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything related. This is fan written story and will not be used for any profit.**

 **Note:** **So I just recently got into Fullmetal Alchemist. Late to the train I know (though there was this blond couple going on about equivalent exchange when I got there. Sounded interesting). So when I got curious enough to sit down and watch the show I watched the first twelve episodes of the first anime. Then I found out that Brotherhood was actually closer to the manga and decided to watch that instead not thinking I would go back to watching the rest of the first anime. It would just be a one and done thing. Because I liked Brotherhood so much I decided to go back and watch the rest of the first anime. That might have been a mistake because the rest of the first one I was comparing it to Brotherhood so it might have affected my experience with it. After I got done watching that I watched the two movies. I was kinda disappointed in the ending to the first anime including Conqueror of Shamballa. Not only Ed being separated from everyone AGAIN, but at one point Al was saying well what about Winry she missed you too. Then at the end he turns around like screw it and goes to the other side with Ed. Now they are both separated from everyone. I didn't feel satisfied with the ending to the first anime like I did with Brotherhood. In Brotherhood Al got his body back, Ed got his arm back, he got a happy ending with Winry and Hohenheim got to come home after being gone for so long and die at his wife's grave. It felt much more satisfying with how Brotherhood ended.**

 **I know this was long, but I wanted to share my experience with Fullmetal as well as this story. I have been on a Fullmetal high lately looking for EdWin fanfiction to read and I also wanted to do something myself even if it was just a little one-shot. Since I was so disappointed with how Conqueror of Shamaballa ended I decided to write my own ending.**

 **By the way I now have both DVDs of the Brotherhood complete collection so I have the whole thing now. I'm excited to watch everything on it. If you are still reading this after my long speech here thanks for dealing with my rambling about this show. Again I just wanted to share my experience here.**

 **Shamballa (alternate ending)**

Chaos was breaking out in Amestris as an invading army of flying machines and armored soldiers attacked. In the underground city a young man named Alphonse Elric looked on in horror and guilt at what was happening. Had he caused this? All he wanted was to bring his brother back home to him and the others. He never could have foreseen something like this happening when he opened the gate. He had discovered Winry, his childhood and Sheska whom he had met during his search with his brother for a way to get their bodies back. He had no memory of that those years that his was bound to that armor. What he knew of them he learned from others.

The two girls looked on with confusion and dread at what was happening before them. Not knowing or understanding what was happening exactly. Sheska was convinced they were being attacked by space aliens. Winry still found the idea silly and dismissed it. After Al caught up with them a red plane flew overhead startling the three as it crashed not far from them. Out of the wreckage and smoke they noticed a person getting up from the ground. Winry felt her heart stop as she knew who it was yet was almost too scared to believe it was real. As if the moment she let herself believe this illusion it would disappear like some cruel joke. Still her feet moved as if they had a mind of their own. Closer and closer she made her way to the wreckage. Her breathing was heavy as her mind was trying to process what she was seeing. When she heard his voice for the first time she knew it was really him.

Edward Elric, older brother of Alphonse and her childhood friend thought lost to them had returned. He looked up and as their eyes made contact she felt the pain of his absence turn to relief at knowing he was okay and joy at knowing he was back with them. Home where he belonged. She hugged him as she felt tears bread free from her eyes. She was almost too tempted to never let go of him.

Edward was also in a state of disbelief at what he was seeing. Winry was here and she was hugging him. His brother Alphonse was standing before him in the flesh and blood and not some suit of armor. He also seemed to be wearing clothes similar to his old outfit, Ed noticed. It didn't look bad on him actually, though he wouldn't tell Al that. Sheska who he remembered helped them on their journey was there too. It finally registered with Ed that was actually home. He was back in Amestris after coming to terms with the fact we would never see it again and yet here he was. It was all thanks to the other Alphonse who helped him get here.

Al was overcome with joy and relief and seeing his big brother back again. After all this time of searching and studying just find a way to bring Ed back he was here. This reunion was not to last as they were reminded that an all out attack was happening around them. There was work to be done and Winry had also brought a spare Automail arm and leg. She attached them to Ed making him feel like he had regained a part of himself that was missing. It's true that even though they weren't his real arm and leg, but after living with the automail replacements for so long he really did feel like they were a part of him. After testing them out and seeing they were as good as ever, maybe even better than before. He really couldn't expect less from Winry Rockbell, the best automail engineer he knew.

"Ready Al?"

"Whenever you are brother. Let's protect our home and close that gate."

With that it was off to battle for the two of them. Winry and Sheska watched as the two ran farther and farther away. This really was just like those two. Trouble all around and they are in the middle of it. Winry sighed knowing that was one thing that hasn't changed.

"Do you think they can pull this off?" Winry looked at over at Sheska upon hearing her question.

"They'll find a way. This is Ed and Al after all."

That was something she know to be true. Whatever gets thrown at them, Edward and Alphonse Elric would find a way to overcome it. They found a way to come back and move on from the death of their mother and the horrible mistake that they made. They found a way to get Al his body back and stop Dante and her homunculus. Ed had found a way back to them after all this time. They would find a way to stop this.

It was not long before Eckhart was defeated with a little help from Mustang who looked happy to know that Ed was alive and well though he would never tell him that. Instead they traded jabs at each other just like they used to. The flying machines were falling from the sky while the soldiers on the ground were defeated. There was one last thing to do.

"Listen, I have to take these soldiers back to their world and destroy the gate on their end. Al, I need you to destroy the gate here. We can't let something like this happen again."

"BROTHER NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!"

"I'm sorry Al. You know we have to."

"WHAT ABOUT WINRY? DON'T YOU KNOW SHE'S BEEN MISSING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?"

That one hit Ed hard since he knew it wasn't fair. He just got back and leaving again was just going to cause her more pain. There really was not other choice though. This was something that had to be done.

"Fullmetal, I'll go."

Ed looked over at Mustang with shock on his face. He was not alone as Al couldn't believe it either. "What?"

"We need to close this gate on the other side, but it doesn't have to be you that does it. I'll take these guys back and close it myself."

"What are you saying? You're going to give up everything and leave it all behind. You'll be stuck there for good you know," Ed told him.

"Isn't that what you were about to do? The two of you have given up enough over the years and have done more then enough for Amestris. Let me do this for you."

As Mustang said these words the brothers could see the unwavering conviction behind them. He was really ready to leave this place behind and stay on the other side so they wouldn't have to. It floored them both, especially Ed. He had no idea what to make of this.

Mustang walked forward and passed Ed before pushing him from behind toward Al. Ed turned back around with eyes still wide.

"Come now Fullmetal." Mustang chuckled at seeing the look on Ed's face. "I'm fine with this. Really, I am. Tell Hawkeye I said I'm sorry and that I know she'll be fine."

"Sir," Alphonse finally found the words to speak.

"Go you two. That's an order."

Realizing that Mustang was not going to change his mind Ed used his alchemy to split them from the plane. They gave one last look to Mustang as they parted ways.

It was several days later when everything was in the process of rebuilding and recovering from the attack. Ed and Al had delivered the news to Hawkeye on what Mustang had done and what he had said. She went home cried that night. Ed and Al were back in their hometown of Resembool.

Pinako was happy to see Ed had returned and they were all together again. She actually missed the squirt, thought she really couldn't call him a squirt anymore. Ed had grown in his time away and was looking less like the brat who left here for the first time with his brother.

Winry was also happy to have Ed home as well. He and Al were outside sparring like they used to. Al had suggested they try and find a way to restore Ed's real arm and leg. Winry was afraid they might leave again and get into something dangerous. Especially so soon after Ed just got back. She was surprised to here Ed tell Al he wasn't interested.

"Don't you think we've tempted fate enough? You got your body back and don't have to live as a suit of armor anymore. It's just an arm and a leg Al. I can live with things as they are."

There was no more talk of it after that. Winry had wanted to tell Ed of her feeling for him. During his Absence she had come to terms with the fact that she had fallen for him. She thought she would never get the chance to knowing that he was gone and probably never coming back. Now that he is back now and for good she knew there would be time for that later. Though she hoped sooner rather than later. For now she was content with enjoying every moment the three of them had being together again.

Alphonse was overjoyed to have his brother back. For a moment he thought they were actually going to be separated again. If it wasn't for Mustang they would have been. Al felt he would forever be grateful to Roy. He didn't have to step in and go through the gate for them, but he did. For once if felt like they finally caught a break.

Ed sat on the ground panting after he and Al finished their sparring. It seemed like Al had gotten better in their time apart though he could still hold his own. He felt glad to finally be home. He tried his best to continue living in the other world. He was able to do that fine, but he did miss this place. He had quit the military once everyone found out about his return. He looked over at Winry as she was bringing them something to drink. Ed really hadn't realized how much he missed her smile until now. She looked so pretty with that smile on her face. He blushed at his own thoughts and tried to ignore them. Al caught it but didn't say anything. Ed was sad to hear about their teacher. He would have to pay a visit soon. For now though all he could think was that it was good to be home.

 **Note:** **Well how was it for my first Fullmetal fic? I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Don't know how well I did.**


End file.
